


In the Coolth of your Evening Smile

by JustRosey



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Doctor Alver though, F/F, Rose does too, Sorry Not Sorry, i hate summer, i was feeling hot so desert setting was appropriate, so I gave her a heat stroke, sun sand and lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: Luisa has fled the Miami heat, to get hot with a strange redhead in the African desert.Well, actually Rose is the one who gets a little too hot first, but her and Doctor Alver's paths fortunately happen to cross.Don't ask what kind of business our fair crime lady had in the never-ending sands of the Sahara, but rest assured, it was shady; despite the lack of shade.Furthermore, I feel obligated to tell you NOBODY IS GOING TO DIE in this!!!It's pretty fluffy all in all and has a happy ending; but you gotta read and decide for yourselves!Sadly, the title did not come from me, but from a song - "I burn for you" by Sting - it's good; go listen to it!(“Desert Rose” would have been too obvious okay)





	In the Coolth of your Evening Smile

Luisa’s caravan comes to an unexpected halt, and it takes her a moment to realize that there’s another another two camels that don’t belong to their group.  
Their guide, Asim, approaches the man kneeling, fanning air with a huge leaf over another person lying in the sand.  
The two man have a short conversation, before Asim turns around to the rest of them again.  
“Is anyone of you doctor?” he asks in his broken English, looking rather concerned.  
“Yes,” Luisa immediately answers, waving him over to help her dismount the camel.

She had gone on this holiday, alone, to get away from her father and brother fighting all December up to Christmas Day. Luisa had decided to not do the whole Christmas Spirit thing this year either, but spend three weeks in the African desert.

“What’s the matter?” she asks, but Asim just guides her over to the stranger cowering in the sand, still fanning air over the person lying in the sand.  
Luisa steps beside him, setting eyes upon the most beautiful, and also unconscious woman she had ever seen.  
Her pale face colonized by dark freckles around her cheeks and nose, smattered also on her neck that is deep red from a sunburn, and her auburn red curls lying beautifully fanned out behind her head; as if someone had draped her on the ground to take a picture of her in that exact position.  
When the strange man looks at her expectantly, she shakes herself from her momentary stupor and kneels down beside the woman.  
“She fell,” Asim translates for her, from what must either be Arabic or some African language. “He don’t know why.”  
Gently, Luisa places her hand over the woman’s forehead, feeling the skin burn under her palm.  
“She must’ve fainted,” she reasons, already having an idea of what might be going on with this most likely not African woman.  
Next, she feels the woman’s pulse, carefully taking one limp, delicate, porcelain hand into her own.  
“He say, she not hurt from fall but not wake up,” Asim continues, having knelt down beside them as well now. “You know what is wrong?”  
“She has a fever, yet, despite the heat she’s not sweating, her heart beats rapidly too… I’m pretty sure she has a heat stroke,“ Luisa explains, starting to feel worried upon not getting the woman in front of her to respond. “She needs to be taken to a hospital,” she declares, grabbing her own water bottle, drenching her shawl with its content, and folding the wet fabric over the redheaded woman’s forehead.  
“Asim? Hospital,” she repeats and gestures him to make a call, which he immediately does.

“They not come,” he announces worriedly, stepping back to Luisa, the strange man and Luisa’s unlucky patient after a minute. “Sand storm is headed our way,” he frowns and addresses the strange man in their mother tongue again.

Roughly twenty minutes later, they have build up a small village of tents for the dozen people now seemingly lost in the never ending sands of the Sahara; for a while at least.  
Asim and the other guy have carried the woman into one of the tents, where Luisa is taking care of her as well as it is possible.  
She has taken any unnecessary clothing off, so the redhead’s neck and shoulders lie bare, taken her shoes off, and wrapped wet clothes around her calves, additionally to the ones around her shoulders, neck, and forehead.  
The sun is slowly setting outside, and Luisa catches herself guessing the woman’s nationality and name.  
Her guide apparently didn’t speak English, yet she kind of thought of her as having some British… aura about her; the fair skin and the luscious red hair were probably responsible for her assuming that.  
She tries some elegant sounding names on the beautiful woman, looking up at her face again, wanting to evaluate if ‘Charlotte’ would fit her, and suddenly finds herself staring into the most mesmerizing blue eyes ever.

“Y-you’re awake,” she stammers and shifts closer to the woman’s head.  
The redhead looks at her for another moment, before letting her eyes analyse her surroundings.  
“You have a heat stroke, and you fainted,” Luisa explains, imagining she probably has no idea of what’s going on.  
“I know,” the woman answers in a much less weak, or husky, or British voice than Luisa was expecting. “I tried telling Mohammad, but well, sure Arabic has no word for heat stroke,” she chuckles, raising her right hand to her forehead and feeling the wet cloth covering it.  
“You speak Arabic?” Luisa asks, not being able to hide her fascination.  
“I do,” the woman tries to smile lightly and opens her eyes again. “But I’m being impolite; you’ve been taking care of me here, and I didn’t even introduce myself yet.”  
She carefully props herself up on one elbow, closing her eyes against the wave of dizziness once more, before extending her hand to Luisa. “Rose Ruvelle.”  
Luisa takes her hand, puts her other hand on Rose’s shoulder, gently making her lie down again, and internally laughing about herself for not thinking of the most British name there is, even though Rose’s accent was certainly American.  
“Luisa Alver, and you are clearly not grasping the seriousness of the situation,” she warns but can’t keep herself from smiling, when the redhead grins at her with sparkling blue eyes.  
“Doctor Luisa Alver, I presume?” Rose asks, closing her eyes again. She sounds a little more tired now; more according to her condition, so to speak.  
“That’s right, I’m a gynecologist though, not quite a Doctors without Borders heroine,” Luisa tells her, while she drenches the shawl for Rose’s head with some fresh water. “You had me close to panicking when you didn’t wake up for so long.”  
Rose chuckles quietly again, before scrunching up her nose in pain, when Luisa gently lift her head a little to wrap the cloth around it again.  
“Could I get some water to drink as well, please?” she asks, her voice suddenly hoarse, and Luisa curses herself for not thinking and making her heat stroke patient drink something after finally waking up.

She wakes Rose again after about three hours, to check up on her.  
Except for the small lamp Asim gave to Luisa, the tent is dark by now, yet not as dark as the pitch black, uncomfortably windy desert they were stuck in presently.  
“How are you feeling?” Luisa asks quietly, handing the redhead a cup with water.  
“Like I have a heat stroke,” Rose answers dryly, obviously feeling worse than earlier, and slowly raises the cup to her mouth and drinks, before sinking back into the pillow.  
“Sounds like it isn’t your first one?” Luisa asks, draping a blanket over her patient’s body anyways now; the nocturnal desert had gotten cold quickly.  
“Third,” Rose answers before she drifts off to sleep again, not observing the brunette’s hand gently stroking a red curl off her forehead anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Luisa apologizes, when she has to wake Rose again. “It’s gonna be a long night…”  
She is sure, Rose is downing the water too quickly, but she stays silent, until she’s proven right.  
Rose stays lying down silently for a while before she admits, what Luisa had seen coming.  
“I feel nauseous,” she complains. “And fucking dizzy.”  
Luisa sits down behind her, guiding her in a sitting position, careful to not make her crunch her stomach. “No need to curse,” she smiles and takes both of the redhead’s wrists in her hands. She had always loved getting to work with pressure points. Carefully, but firmly she presses down on each wrist with her thumb between the two large tendons.  
Rose hisses at first, clearly not sure what Luisa is doing, but she relaxes after a moment.  
“That’s the pressure point for nausea,” Luisa explains. “It’s about three fingers below your wrist. The same point helps ease anxiety as well.”  
Rose turns her head to look at Luisa. “I’m not anxious… I feel pretty safe with you, Doc,” she grins and leans a little more against the brunette’s shoulder. “Did you learn this at Med School?”  
Luisa chuckles before she answers. “Well, no, I learned this from a TV show… Have you ever watched Xena?”  
Rose just grins and closes her eyes.  
Once, the redhead’s tummy has calmed down again, and her vertigo is more or less gone, Luisa helps her lay down again.  
It takes her by surprise when Rose reaches out and grabs her hand in hers, closing her eyes without a sign of wanting to let go.

Although she’s still holding Rose’s warm hand and is snuggled up into a blanket herself, Luisa can’t quite fall asleep. The wind tugging violently at the tent makes her open her eyes again and again, and she is pretty sure, she can sometimes see blue eyes weakly shimmering beside her in the darkness as well.

It’s five in the morning, when she shoots up again, sleep having seemingly found her after all.  
“Morning Doc,” Rose whispers, making Luisa look at her. The brunette imagines she herself has some eye ring business going on after that night, but Rose… her patient looks less than good.  
Her skin is whiter than white; see through almost, and glazed with a thin sheen of sweat, her previously so startling clear blue eyes are glassy, and her lips look chapped and purple.  
Luisa cups a hand over the woman’s cheek, her other one on her forehead, feeling her, as expected, burn with fever.  
“We need to get you to hospital… “ Luisa mumbles, trying to find a water bottle that isn’t empty. “Shit!”  
She starts combing a hand through her beautiful, brown tresses and tries to think about anything else that could help.  
“I said good morning,” Rose repeats, slurring her words slightly. “How’d you sleep? I hope better than me?”  
“Good morning to you too,” Luisa answers, still rummaging through one of the bags that Asim stored in their tent. “Okay, I’ll go find our tour guide now, and I’ll ask him if we have any water left, and if he could finally call an ambulance, and then-”  
“Don’t I get a good morning kiss?” Rose interrupts her, when Luisa won’t stop rambling. The brunette turns her head around to the redhead behind her again, her mouth hanging open without any words coming out.  
“Now you’re finally paying me attention,” Rose grins a little spacey, and raises a hand to rub her eyes. “I have a phone in my bag. I think it’s the one behind you on the right,” she goes on, raising a trembling hand to point at the beige duffle bag behind Luisa.  
A minute later, the brunette has found the phone and nervously fidgets with it in her hands, as she kneels down beside a ghostly pale Rose again. “A-and now? What do we do now? I should go wake Asim anyways; I don’t know the emergency numbers, or the language, we should-”  
“But I do,” Rose groans and snatches the phone from Luisa’s hand, already dialing a number. The other line picks up quickly, and Luisa gets to admire Rose actually speaking Arabic for the first time.

“They’ll be here in about half an hour… hopefully,” Rose informs her, the hand she is holding the phone with dropping beside her in exhaustion.  
“Your Arabic sound pretty professional, what are you doing in the desert actually?” Luisa asks, after she managed to find one, not entirely empty water bottle that she hands to the redhead now.  
“Do you know many languages?” Rose counters her question.  
“I speak Spanish and English, why?” Luisa asks, making the redhead drink some much needed water.  
“Because that wasn’t Arabic, but French… never mind,” Rose mocks her with a weak grin, obviously not bothering to answer Luisa’s other question. “But speaking two languages is already more than the American average, so I’m gonna shut up now.”  
“You seem to be a language talent, I give you that, yet you failed at keeping yourself hydrated and smothered in sunscreen while traveling through the Sahara; and languages don’t help while unconscious, smarty-pants,” Luisa gives back, but grins at this rather unusual, and admittedly too attractive woman.  
Not even the sun stroke seemed to diminish her charisma, and Luisa has to hold herself back from just… stroking her fingers over those ivory cheeks of hers and… 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Rose suddenly asks, making Luisa question her sanity; no one should be able to read thoughts like that.  
“What? I think your fever must be even higher now,” Luisa shakes her head, forcing Rose to drink some more.  
“So, do you have one? A beautiful doctor like yourself must be desired by many… ” Rose repeats and lets her head rest on the brunette’s shoulder, not observing the blush she’s causing with it.  
“You’re delusional,” Luisa whispers, shifting her position a little, so the redhead is in a more comfortable position.  
“I think I deserve an answer… I might be dying lonely in a desert,” Rose mumbles, lightly nuzzling Luisa’s neck.  
“You’re not gonna die,” the doctor answers with a warm laugh and brings her hand up to stroke the redhead’s shoulder soothingly. “Don’t worry, it’s all gonna be good… And no, I don’t have a girlfriend… at the moment,” she adds, and out of nowhere, there’s lips on hers.  
Rose brings one freckled, cold hand up to cup Luisa’s cheek, and darts her tongue out gently, licking over Luisa’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the brunette gladly allows, letting their tongues dance with each other.  
The kiss only comes to an end, when both their lungs scream for air, and Rose groggily, but very contently drops her head back on Luisa’s shoulder.  
“Thought so… “ she whispers weakly. “To my defense, I kiss better when my lips are not dry and chapped… “  
Suddenly, her head drops off Luisa’s shoulder and she sinks into herself.  
“Hey, hey Rose,” Luisa yells in panic, hovering once again over the unconscious woman’s body. “For goodness’s sake, don’t you actually die on me now!”  
She feels Rose’s heartbeat pacing, her breathing turning shallow, and then there’s Asim entering the tent.  
“Ambulance car is coming!” he announces with a happy face, that drops once he sees Luisa listening for Rose’s breath in panic. “Oh no! White woman not breathing?”

The paramedics are there within a minute, and set Rose up with an oxygen mask, getting ready to get her in the car.  
The redhead is already on the stretcher, when Luisa observes her blue eyes blinking open again, squinting against the light of the hot, rising sun.  
“They’re gonna take you to hospital now,” Luisa calms her and takes one of Rose’s hands into hers, squeezing it reassuringly. “You’re going to be fine.”  
Rose smiles and takes off the oxygen mask with her free hand for a moment. “So are you gonna come check up on me, Doctor Luisa Alver? Make sure I didn’t die after all in a Morrocan hospital?”  
Luisa just grins at her, gives her a short nod, and bends down to Rose on the stretcher, pressing a soft kiss to her burning forehead.

When she looks after the ambulance car racing back towards the city, blowing up golden sand to the left and the right, Asim nudges her in the side, and when she looks up at him, he winks at her with a warm smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think - I BURN for your kudos and comments!  
> xx


End file.
